With a Little Help from my Friends
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Enquanto um estivesse de pé, todos os outros permaneceriam firmes. Série de fics gen sobre os Marotos.
1. Raiz de Salgueiro

**Disclaimer: **Não, não, nenhum personagem é meu. São de J.K. Multimilionária Rowling e eu não ganho dinheiro com eles. O que é realmente uma pena. i_i  
**Agradecimento: **A Mrs. B. W. e Giuli Miadi Black por terem betado e dado sugestões valiosas.  
**Avisos: **Esta é uma pequena série de fics feitas para o projeto **With a Little Help from My Friends**, um Projeto dedicado aos Marauders no fórum 6v.

* * *

_Por RebecaDua  
_**Raiz de Salgueiro**

_"Os laços de amizade são mais estreitos dos que os de sangue e da família."_ ¹

De uma coisa eles quatro tinham certeza:  
Como firmes são os nós da raiz do salgueiro, fincados na terra,  
Podiam contar uns com os outros.  
Nenhum deles estava só.  
Estavam sentados em frente a mesa do diretor, olhando para o chão e  
Acabavam de voltar da enfermaria.  
Sirius, James, Remus e Peter

*******

Eram amigos realmente inseparáveis.  
Eles eram jovens e, naquele momento, perceberam que  
Remus, mais que nunca, sentia vontade de morrer.  
A última Lua cheia tinha sido horrível, e  
O fato de estarem ali, frente ao diretor, os fazia lembrar que  
Acabavam de entrar na maior encrenca de suas vidas.  
O _Ranhento_ descobrira tudo.  
Snape passara sob o Salgueiro.

*******

Era tarde demais.  
Por mais que eles tivessem se esforçado  
Wormtail paralisara os galhos do Salgueiro e  
Padfoot detera o Lobo  
Prongs puxara o Slytherin para fora da Casa dos Gritos,  
Naquela noite fatídica  
Tristemente, Moony estava mais arrasado que nunca.  
Sentiram os olhares de repreensão fortes e implacáveis, as palavras duras e merecidas, queimando seus ouvidos.  
Mesmo assim,  
Eles nunca se sentiram solitários.  
E  
_Enquanto um estivesse de pé  
Todos os outros permaneceriam firmes_

*******

Naquele verão, em que Sirius saíra da casa dos pais  
James o recebera de braços abertos na casa dos Potter,  
Ganhara um cachecol tricotado pela mãe _sangue-ruim_ de Remus e  
Empanturrara-se com os doces mandados por Peter.  
Sirius, que estava suportando muitas coisas ruins, sempre se tranquilizava com a amizade e a atenção d'Os Marotos.  
Nessa situação, quem o acolheria, senão seus melhores amigos?

*******

Ele teria muito o que reclamar, mas não precisava. Muito menos queria.  
Sirius já não aguentava mais.  
A convivência com a família alcançara níveis mais que insuportáveis, e  
A única forma de manter sua sanidade fora dar adeus _À mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black_.  
Mesmo que tudo fosse incerto a partir dali  
Padfoot não tinha o que temer, pois  
Enquanto tivesse seus amigos  
Ele nunca estaria só  
Afinal:

_"Os laços de amizade são mais estreitos dos que os de sangue e da família."_ ¹

**Raiz de Salgueiro  
**_Por RebecaDua_

* * *

Agora que você chegou ao fim, leia a fic de baixo para cima. ^__^

**¹** - Frase de Giovanni Boccaccio.  
Então? **Review!** ^__^


	2. Faça o melhor, faremos o resto

**Disclaimer:** É da J.K. Rowling e não ganho dinheiro com isso. É uma pena mesmo.  
**Avisos: **Essa fic é gen (sem ship).

* * *

Mais uma fic escrita para o projeto **"With a Little Help from my Friends" **do Fórum 6v.

* * *

**Faça o seu melhor, faremos o resto**

- Mas que bosta é essa, Moony? - Sirius praguejou depois que o líquido desceu queimando pela sua garganta, e estendeu a garrafa de volta para Remus.

- Isso se chama vodca barata, Sirius. Muito útil quando a intenção é encher a cara. - Remus respondeu e deu um gole no gargalo da garrafa, fazendo uma careta logo depois. - Pega, Peter. - Passou a garrafa para o amigo sentado ao lado.

Peter bebeu e fez uma careta também.

- Huh! Que bosta mesmo! - Ele falou, concordando com os amigos.

Eles estavam sentados à beira do Lago, olhando para a água escura que se agitava suavemente com a brisa. O Sol descia no horizonte e eles estavam sentados na grama, encostados em uma árvore, enchendo a cara e olhando a paisagem, exatamente como deveria ser. Afinal, não é todo dia que você se forma, então a despedida de Hogwarts tinha que ser memorável, com direito a um grande porre.

O som de algo pesado caindo do lado deles alertou a chegada de James.

- E aí, boiolada? Tenho boas notícias! - Ele falou agitando um garrafa de uísque de fogo de primeira qualidade. - E tem muito mais de onde veio essa. - Completou com uma piscadela.

- Prongs, meu salvador! - Sirius disse passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo e pegando a garrafa com a outra mão. - Só você para trazer sopa quântica pra gente. Você conseguiu a senha do armário do Slughorn novamente? - Ele perguntou abrindo a garrafa e dando um longo gole.

- Exato! - James respondeu puxando a garrafa da mão de Sirius e dando um gole.

- Vou jogar essa porcaria fora. - Peter falou erguendo o braço para atirar a garrafa de vodca barata fora.

- Não! - James gritou do outro lado. - Wormtail, temos que preservar todas as fontes de álcool, porque, quando a cerimônia acabar, o uísque de fogo vai durar pouco.

- James, como sempre, o maroto mais precavido. - Moony riu à esquerda de Sirius e se esticou para pegar a garrafa das mãos de James.

Ficaram alguns minutos assim, passando a garrafa de uísque de fogo de mão em mão, olhando o Sol baixar silenciosamente, a garrafa de vodca jazia esquecida no chão, por enquanto. Quando três quartos da garrafa tinha descido pelas gargantas dos quatro amigos James olhou o relógio e levantou.

- Pois é, meus prezados senhores, hora de virar gente grande. - Ele falou, estendendo a mão para ajudar Sirius a se levantar.

Remus já tinha se levantado e Sirius estendeu a mão para ajudar Peter. Ergueram-se e caminharam juntos para o castelo, James guiando o caminho. A escola se erguia imponente na frente deles, pedra e magia, o local que fora o lar deles por sete anos. E hoje eles estavam partindo.

- Nada como se formar meio bêbado. Acho que deve ser tradição em algum lugar do mundo. - Remus falou.

- Realmente, Moony. Fico me perguntando como as pessoas conseguiriam terminar Hogwarts sem um bom porre. Seria um fim de curso muito triste. - Sirius respondeu.

- Meus caros amigos, não estamos meio bêbados, estamos _mais alegres _e _um pouco mais leves_. Tudo que precisamos para sair de Hogwarts em grande estilo. - James esclareceu.

- Temos que passar no quarto do velho Slug novamente antes da noite terminar. - Peter falou.

- Não será necessário. Eu peguei uma boa reserva e escondi no nosso quarto. Quando a crimônia terminar a gente passa lá e pega. Além dessa que eu trouxe agora, tem mais uma garrafa para cada. - James falou, dando outra piscadela.

- Como disse, o maroto mais precavido. - Remus falou, rindo com os outros amigos.

- Sim, o mais precavido. - Prongs aceitou o elogio.

Tinham acabado de entrar no grande salão. A mesa da plataforma dos professores fora retirada e as quatro mesas das casas também. No lugar dessas últimas estavam pequenas mesas redondas para os formandos, suas famílias e os alunos de outros cursos que desejassem assistir a cerimônia. Em frente à plataforma tinha uma fileira de cadeiras para os formandos sentarem durante a cerimônia.

Antes da cerimônia começar os quatro amigos sentaram junto da família de Peter, que tinha chegado alguns minutos antes. A família de Remus não poderia comparecer, infelizmente não tinham condição financeira de ir até Hogwarts para a festa, e ele se conformava. A família de Sirius não iria, porque ele já não pertencia aos Black. A família de James também não foi.

James disse que eles tinham uma viagem de férias para fazer e não queriam perder. Tudo mentira. Ele tinha pedido aos pais para não irem, porque senão Sirius seria o único a estar sem a família. Remus não contava nesse sentido, pois a família dele não compareceria porque não podia. A de Sirius não iria porque não queria. E por mais que fingisse que não ligava, James sabia que ele se importava, e muito.

Acomodaram-se junto dos Senhores Pettigrew e fizeram sala durante alguns minutos antes de serem chamados para ocupar as cadeiras destinadas aos formandos. Sirius caminhou para as cadeiras passando os olhos pelo salão. Enquanto alunos das outras casas se misturavam, os Slytherin formavam um círculo fechado de mesas do lado esquerdo.

Foram então que seus olhos cinzentos se cruzaram com outros da mesma cor. _Regulus._

Sirius manteve o olhar, o semblante sério. Regulus apertou os lábios e desviou os olhos para falar alguma coisa com um colega do time de quadribol. Depois de alguns segundos olhando Peter empurrou suavemente seu ombro, incentivando-o a continuar caminhando. Esse intercâmbio não passou despercebido por James.

Depois que sentaram nas cadeiras tudo passou como um borrão. Houve alguns discursos, porém eles mal perceberam que Lily fizera algum deles, estavam mais preocupados com a morte da bezerra e todas essas coisas importantes que passam pela mente dos quase ébrios. Seus nomes foram chamados, houve aplausos e comemorações, ninguém tropeçou ou pagou mico, o que foi uma pena. Depois de receberem seus diplomas foram brindar com a família de Peter.

De vez em quando os olhos de Sirius se desviavam da alegria na mesa com os amigos para pousarem sobre Regulus. Ele estava na mesa com Snape, Lucius Malfoy e alguns outros _estagiários de comensais_, como James costumava chamar. O que Malfoy estava fazendo naquela formatura, eles não poderiam precisar. Será que estava se certificando que os _estagiários _estavam realmente capacitados para o trabalho? Vai se saber.

Os olhos dos irmãos não se cruzaram novamente em nenhum outro momento naquele salão.

Quando a festa oficial acabou as famílias voltaram para casa. Os quatro amigos se ergueram e caminharam em direção à saída do salão, o destino era a Torre de Gryffindor para pegarem as garrafas de uísque de fogo. Assim que saíram viram Regulus encostado à parede, esperando.

- A gente vai na frente e se encontra no Lago, Padfoot. - James sussurrou para o amigo e arrastou os outros dois.

Sirius se aproximou de seu irmão lentamente, mas com segurança. Parou na frente do outro rapaz e cruzou os braços.

- Regulus. - Ele falou.

- Sirius. - O irmão respondeu.

Passaram alguns segundos apenas olhando um para o outro, em silêncio.

- Então... - Sirius começou para ser interrompido.

- Volta pra casa, Sirius. - Regulus falou de forma dura. - Eu sei que nós somos diferentes de você, mas ainda somos sua família.

Sirius respirou fundo e olhou para o chão.

- Não dá, Regulus. - Ele falou chutando uma pedrinha solta do piso. - Vocês não são apenas diferentes. Vocês querem que eu seja igual a vocês. E eu não sou. Não sou e nem quero ser.

- Sirius... - Regulus sussurrou.

O rapaz mais jovem tinha perdido completamente a expressão dura e seu rosto se encheu de tristeza.

- Olha, Regulus, eu sei o que você está fazendo com os Slytherin, sei que você está treinando para receber a marca. - Sirius falou velozmente. Regulus queria responder, mas ele ergueu uma mão para impedir. - Não precisa falar nada, não negue. Se você não consegue assumir, pelo menos não negue.

- Sirius, eu... - Regulus falou e parou, respirou fundo. - Eu não tenho a marca. - Completou olhando nos olhos do irmão.

- Eu sei. Mas também sei que se você continuar naquela casa você vai ser marcado. Uma coisa é gostar de arte das trevas, outra é se tornar um assassino, Regulus. - Sirius falou gravemente. - Se você permanecer naquela casa, você vai trilhar um caminho sem volta. A marca negra não se apaga.

- Eu não posso sair de casa, Sirius. - Regulus ofegou.

- Pode sim! - Sirius se exaltou. - Se eu saí, você também pode! Ninguém sabe ainda, mas o tio Alphard me fez herdeiro dele. Eu posso sustentar a gente. Você pode voltar lá amanhã para pegar suas coisas e vir morar comigo.

Regulus desviou os olhos.

- Eu sou o único filho que resta a nossa mãe. - Ele disse tristemente. - Não posso ir embora. Eu não consigo simplesmente ir embora.

- Regulus, você não enxerga que não vai conseguir viver toda sua vida assim? - Sirius falou, puxando o queixo de seu irmão, para que ele o olhasse. - Você não enxerga que você não é um deles?

Regulus apertou os lábios e ficou calado. Os olhos de Sirius estavam brilhantes, úmidos com lágrimas de impotência não derramadas. O silêncio do irmão era a resposta que ele não queria ouvir. Era a confirmação que seu irmãozinho iria seguir o caminho que ele se recusou a trilhar. Naquele momento Sirius quase se arrependeu de ter saído de casa.

Quase.

Ele correu a mão que segurava o queixo do irmão pelo rosto, pousando-a na cabeça do rapaz mais jovem. Acariciou suavemente os cabelos negros como os seus, da mesma forma que costumava fazer quando eles eram crianças e ele enfiava os dedos nos cabelos de Regulus para sentir os fios se desembaraçando e caindo soltos sobre o rosto bonito de seu irmãozinho.

Sirius puxou Regulus para um abraço. Forte e doído, um abraço de despedida.

- Adeus, irmão. - Foi o sussurro de Regulus sobre seu pescoço.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas apertou mais os braços em volta de seu irmão. Ele não queria dar adeus a Regulus, a aquele que era uma das poucas lembranças boas que tinha daquela casa.

Afastaram-se suavemente e ele depositou um beijo na testa de Regulus. Antes de se afastar para ir embora Sirius sussurrou:

- Sempre serei seu irmão.

E saiu dali para encontrar seus amigos no Lago. O peso que havia em seu peito desde que saiu de casa aumentou inexoravelmente.

Regulus fungou, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Quando Sirius virou a esquina ele voltou para as marmorras. Tinha que arrumar suas malas e voltar para casa. No dia seguinte o nome de Sirius foi definitivamente queimado da tapeçaria dos Black.

Chagando ao Lago Sirius se jogou pesadamente no chão ao lado de seus amigos.

James passou um braço por seus ombros e entregou uma garrafa para ele.

- Pegue, Padfoot. Deixamos um quarto do quarto da garrafa que tinha sobrado antes da cerimônia. Tome, é todo seu. - James ofereceu.

- Obrigado. Estou precisando. - Sirius respondeu antes de dar um gole farto.

- É. Sua cara diz que você tá precisando mesmo. - Remus concordou. - O que houve com seu irmão?

- Não houve. - Sirius disse dando mais um gole. - Ele veio pedir para eu voltar pra casa. Não voltei e ele foi embora.

- Que merda, cara. - Peter falou.

- Uma merda mesmo. - Sirius concordou depois de outro gole. - Cadê as outras garrafas, Prongs? - Perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Estão aqui. - James respondeu apontando para duas garrafas deitadas no chão, entre as pernas dele. - Essas são a minha e a sua. Peter e Remus já estão com as deles. Estávamos esperando você chegar para abrirmos e fazermos um brinde.

- Agradeço a consideração de vocês.

Os amigos entenderam que com a mudança de assunto Sirius queria dizer "meu nível alcoólico ainda não é o suficiente para falar sobre isso", e concordaram sem palavras em dar tempo ao amigo. James começou a assoviar enquanto Remus e Peter observavam o Sol baixar mais no horizonte, todos esperando Sirius terminar aquela garrafa para abrirem as outras.

- Cadê a Lily, James? - Peter perguntou. - Ela te liberou hoje?

- Sim. Ela queria passar a noite com as garotas e eu queria passar com vocês, então deu tudo certo. - James respondeu.

- O lance entre vocês tá sério mesmo, né? - Sirius perguntou.

- Cara, pelo menos da minha parte está. Acho que ela pensa que eu quero só curtir, mas eu tô com ela a sério. - James respondeu.

Sirius bebeu o último gole da garrafa que tinha na mão e falou:

- Então vamos abrir essas garrafas e brindar à Lily Evans, futura senhora Potter.

- Só se for agora! - James concordou efusivamente e jogou uma garrafa de uíque de fogo para Sirius.

Cada um abriu sua garrafa e James ergueu a dele.

- Eu brindo à Lily Evans, futura senhora Potter. - Ele falou com um ar pomposo.

- Eu brindo à amizade, que nunca morre. - Remus falou da mesma forma, erguendo sua garrafa.

- Eu brindo à sorte, que vamos precisar fora daqui. - Peter completou, erguendo a dele.

- Eu brindo à realização de nossos sonhos, que todos buscamos e um dia alcançaremos. - Sirius completou com o mesmo ar pomposo, erguendo igualmente sua garrafa.

- E que a fonte nunca seque! - Falaram todos juntos antes de bateram suas garrafas em brinde.

E cada um deu um longo gole em seu uísque.

- Que a fonte nunca seque. - Sirius repetiu.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, observando os raios de Sol no horizonte, bebericando em suas garrafas. Então Sirius começou a cantar com uma voz gutural imitando vocalistas de bandas heavy metal.

- Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Nos ensine algo por favooooor! - Sirius ficou em pé e começou a sacudir a cabeça enquanto continuava com a mesma voz gutural. - Quer sejamos velhos e calvos, quer moços de pernas raladas, temos as cabeças precisadas de idéias interessantes, pois estão ocas e cheias de aaaaar, moscas mortas e fios de cotão! Roaaaar! - Ele rugiu. Seus amigos já estavam dobrados sobre suas barrigas de tanto rir. - Nos ensine o que vale a pena, faça lembrar o que já esquecemos, faça o melhor, faremos o resto. Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchaaaaaaaaaar!¹ Todos comigo, a última parte! - Sirius falou para seus amigos enquanto fazia um air guitar convulsivo com a garrafa.

- Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchaaaaaaar! - Todos uivaram juntos, no mesmo estilo gutural que Sirius estava cantando.

Depois de sua performance Padfoot se jogou no chão do lado deles e ergueu a garrafa para o alto.

- Faça o melhor, faremos o resto. - Disse em um novo brinde.

Todos ergueram suas garrafas e bridaram novamente.

- Faça o melhor, faremos o resto. - Eles repetiram. - E que a fonte nunca seque! - Bateram suas garrafas e beberam.

- Nunca pensei que meus discos te influenciassem tanto, Padfoot. - Remus falou sorrindo.

- Como que o heavy metal não iria me influenciar, Moony? É poesia pura, e você sabe como eu sou doce e sensível. - Sirius respondeu e Remus riu.

- Sim, doce, sensível e puro, uma virgem. - James zombou.

- Quer dizer que a Senhora Cinco Braços não conta nada para a perda de minha virgindade? - Sirius falou erguendo a mão direita, fazendo uma cara de desilusão.

- Oh, a Senhora Cinco Braços. - James disse com uma cara de surpresa. - Com certeza ela conta, Padfoot!

E todos riram mais uma vez. Era bom falar merda e passar um tempo assim, despreocupados. O Sol ainda lutava contra a escuridão no horizonte e eles observavam o céu em tons de violeta, vermelho e laranja.

- No quinto ano eu não via a hora que a escola terminasse. - Sirius falou. - Agora sinto voltade de não ir embora. Estranho, né?

- Que nada. É meio mulherzinha, mas estranho não. - James falou ganhando uma cotovelada e rindo. - Sério agora, eu nunca quis terminar a escola. Isso aqui é praticamente um parque de diversões, caras. Ir embora significa virar as costas para o parque e virar gente grande.

- É... - Peter respondeu. - E ser gente grande não é diveritido. - Ele disse jogando uma pedrinha no Lago.

- Qual é, caras? Ser adulto é ótimo. Poderemos fazer uma série de coisas que sempre quisemos e não pudemos por não termos idade suficiente. - Remus tentou alegrar o ambiente.

- Em compensação faremos uma série de coisas que não queremos, mas _teremos _que fazer por não sermos mais crianças. - Sirius respondeu.

- Como ter responsabilidades. - Peter disse.

- Morar sozinho. - Sirius falou num sussurro.

- Criar juízo. - James completou.

- Criar juízo? Você, Prongs? Não me faça rir. - Remus falou e todos riram.

- É, cara. Difícil de imaginar, né? - James falou, bagunçando o cabelo. - Por mim eu permanecia na escola para sempre. Principalmente sabendo o que nos espera lá fora.

Eles ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio.

- Isso de ser adulto é uma bosta. - Peter falou e todos concordaram silenciosamente.

- James. - Sirius chamou.

- Sim?

- Você já pensou em como será com a Lily? Estamos em guerra, você sabe. - Sirius estava com o rosto completamente sério. - O que você vai fazer?

James bagunçou o cabelo mais uma vez.

- Não sei, cara. - Ele respondeu. - Mas minha vontade é casar com ela. O mais rápido possível.

- Casar? - Peter perguntou, supreendido.

- Sim, casar. Não temos todo o tempo do mundo, Peter. Não posso esperar a guerra terminar para fazer o que quero. Nem sabemos quanto tempo essa guerra vai durar. - James falou pensativamente.

- Sábado será a primeira reunião da Ordem que iremos. - Remus falou. - Faremos frente contra o inimigo, Peter, estaremos na linha de fogo. Não sabemos o que poderá acontecer com nenhum de nós.

Nesse momento o Sol se pôs completamente, como se concordando com as palavras de Remus, ficando apenas a escuridão. Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, com o uísque de fogo ajudando a empurrar goela abaixo essa verdade dolorosa.

- Você nunca foi muito otimista, Moony. - Sirius falou depois de um tempo.

- Nunca tive muitos motivos para ser otimista demais, mas não me considero um pessimista. Sou uma pessoa prática. - Remus respondeu.

- E vocês? Quais os planos imediatos? - James perguntou.

- Eu pretendo estudar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. - Remus falou.

- Eu pretendo estudar Defesa apenas por causa da guerra e enquanto ela durar. No mais vou viver de renda.- Sirius disse com uma risada latida.

- E você, Wormtail? - Remus perguntou.

- Eu ainda não sei bem o que quero. - Ele respondeu arrancando pedaços da grama.

- Não tem problema. Você tem a gente. - James disse dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo. - Quando você se decidir a gente estará aqui para apoiar.

- Valeu, caras. - Peter falou com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso de admiração no rosto.

- Sirius. - Remus falou.

- Diga. - Ele respondeu.

- Você já está bêbado o suficiente para falar sobre o que aconteceu com seu irmão agora há pouco? - Remus perguntou suavemente.

- Não. - Sirius respondeu olhando para o horizonte negro. - Mas vou falar assim mesmo: acabei de perder meu irmão para sempre.

A frase saiu amarga, dolorida, de um jeito que seus amigos nunca tinham visto ele falar antes, nem mesmo quando saiu de casa. E eles entenderam que essa era a única frase que ouviriam de Sirius sobre aquele assunto.

- Bebe, cara. - James passou um braço pelas costas de Sirius. - Bebe, que não há nada melhor para afogar as mágoas que uma boa garrafa de uísque de fogo. Não faz esquecer, mas adormece.

E Sirius bebeu. Mas não esqueceu.

- Sabem o que eu queria agora? - Remus disse depois de mais um tempo em silêncio.

- O quê? - Peter perguntou.

- Lasanha quatro queijos.

- Eu queria pernil assado. - James falou.

- Eu queria batata frita. - Peter disse.

- E eu queria sexo oral. - Sirius falou e todos caíram na risada.

- Porra, Padfoot, você só pensa em sexo! - James falou.

- Não só em sexo, mas devo confessar que a maior parte do tempo é nisso que penso. - Sirius assumiu com um sorriso. - E quem aqui não pensa nisso que atire a primeira pedra.

- E todos foram embora começando do mais velho até o mais moço. - James brincou e todos riram novamente.

- Mas cara, uma chupada caía bem mesmo. - Remus falou.

- Com certeza. - James concordou.

Nesse ponto as garrafas deles já tinham esvaziado quase a metade.

- Vamos brincar de aliteração? - Peter propôs.

- Hã? - James disse.

- Assim, eu digo um tipo de coisa e uma letra e vocês têm que falar várias coisas desse tipo que comecem com essa letra.

- E qual o objetivo? - Remus perguntou.

- Nenhum. Só matar o tempo mesmo. - Peter respondeu dando de ombros.

- Nossa, que brincadeira idiota. - Sirius falou. - Perfeita para o momento. Fala aí, Peter, que eu começo.

- Okay então. Adjetivo com a letra i.

- Essa é fácil. Irritante, instigante, impressionante, idiota, irresistível, irrisório, irado, imaculado...

E Sirius continuou falando adjetivos com a letra i, ou substantivos adjetivados, como Remus diria, por vários minutos.

- Okay, okay. Cansei, Padfoot. Pára. - James colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. - Se eu ouvir mais algum adjetivo com a letra i em toda minha vida eu enlouqueço.

Eles riram e continuaram a beber, comentando coisas sem importância como a espessura da corda que Hagrid usava para amarrar os hipogrifos ou a cor da túnica que Dumbledore usou na cerimônia de formatura.

Sirius foi o primeiro a terminar sua garrafa e ficou brincando com ela, girando no chão. Quando James terminou de beber soltou:

- Zabem gual a bior barte de extar zaindo da excola? - Ele perguntou.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. - Remus falou com a voz só um pouco pastosa. - Não poder ver a Lily todos os dias? - Ele disse zombando e todos riram, exceto James.

- Ha ha ha. Dão engrazadinho. - James fingiu uma risada. - Dão, zenhor Boony. Besbo dendo derbinado a excola boderei ber Lily dodos os dias, o gue é uma baravilha. - Ele parou alguns segundos pensativo e continuou. - O bior é dão ter bais gomo reguperar o bapa. Dossa relíquia gue foi gonstruída gom danta dedicazão e abor. Zinto que estou deixando um bedaço de bim agui.

- Nossa, quanto drama, Prongs. - Sirius falou. - Se você quer propor que a gente tente pegar o mapa de volta do Filch, como uma última marotagem, era só dizer diretamente. Estamos à sua disposição. - Sirius completou fazendo uma reverência e quase caindo de cara no chão.

- Zabe, Pazfoot, zembre be berguntei gomo vozê gonsegue valar dorbalbente besbo esdando dão bêbado. - James falou.

- É que meu sangue é espesso. - Sirius disse orgulhoso, causando outras gargalhadas. - Moony também fala normalmente. - Ele constatou intrigado.

- Mas eu não estou muito bêbado. Eu bebo uísque e água intercalados. Quando terminar o litro de uísque terei bebido um e meio litros de água. - Moony falou calmamente, mostrando a garrafa de água que estava do seu lado e não fora notada até agora.

- Drapaçeiro! - Peter falou. - Bor izzo gue bocê dunca figa gue dem um gambá.

- Claro. Não sinto necessidade de ficar que nem um gambá. Se vocês gostam, não posso fazer nada. - Remus riu.

- Bas figar gue dem um gambá é lindo, Boony, dudo fica bais golorido e age-irc-alegle. - Peter falou antes de beber o último gole de sua garrafa.

- Bem, as cores que estou enxergando são suficientes para mim. - Remus falou e bebeu seu último gole de uísque.

- Buuuito, bem! - James falou, tentando se levantar e caindo no chão como um saco de batatas. Todos riram e rolaram pelo chão. - Gue bosta! - James disse, gargalhando também.

Riram descontroladamente por vários minutos até que Remus fez força nos braços e nas pernas e se levantou, apoiando-se na árvore, afinal ele era o mais sóbrio. Ou menos bêbado.

- Vem, Prongs. - Remus estendeu a mão e ajudou James a levantar.

Depois de levantar James, ele ajudou os outros dois amigos.

- Agoga demos que begar dosso bapa! - James falou com determinação. Pena que ela foi completamente opacada pela embriaguez.

- Okay. Vamos pegar a capa e tomar um _kit anti-porre_, porque senão o Filch nos pega em cinco segundos. - Remus falou.

- É berdade, Boony. - Peter concordou. - Eu acho gue dão gonsigo gorrer direito desse jeito.

- Eu gonsigo! - James quase gritou. - Eu esdou ódimo!

- Se vê de longe, Prongs. - Sirius zombou. - Mas eu prefiro tomar algo para que o mundo pare de rodar.

- Endão dá, ze bocês inzistem. - James concordou e foram cambaleando para o dormitório.

Os mais sóbrios tentavam sustentar os mais bêbados, então Sirius se abraçou com Peter e Remus colocou um braço de James sobre os seus ombros. Não foi muito eficaz pois eles caíram pelo menos duas vezes cada par. E quando um par caía todos riam e acabavam caindo também. A volta pra a Torre demorou três vezes o tempo que duraria normalmente.

Quando chegaram lá, foram direto para o banheiro. James vomitou belamente por alguns minutos enquanto Sirius, Remus e Peter riam da cara dele. Depois que ele parou de vomitar, todos tomaram poção para sobriedade seguida de poção anti-ressaca, que juntas foram apelidadas carinhosamente de _kit anti-porre_, devido à quantidade de vezes que elas provaram sua eficácia contra os efeitos nocivos do consumo em excesso de bebidas alcoólicas.

- Agora estou me sentindo como uma flor que acabou de desabrochar. - James falou.

- E eu espero que você não comece a desmunhecar, porque eu detesto bicha afetada. - Sirius zombou e todos riram.

- Pad, querido, eu pensava que você me avama. - James falou com a mão no peito, fazendo uma cara dramática.

- Tenho certeza que se alguém chegasse aqui agora apostaria que vocês ainda estão bêbados. - Remus falou dando risada e saindo do banheiro. - Vamos ou não?

- Vamos! - Os outros falaram em uníssino.

- Ah, e não podemos esquecer aquela vodca barata que sobrou. Quando recuperarmos nosso mapa vamos terminar de beber. - James lembrou.

- É verdade. - Remus falou dando tapinhas no bolso de sua túnica onde a garrafa estava devidamente encolhida. - Não podemos esquecer dela. - Completou antes de saírem do dormitório.

Como não cabia todos quatro sob a capa, Peter se transformou em rato e foi acomodado no bolso de Sirius. Caminharam descobertos até se aproximarem do depósito de Filch. Chegando lá se apertaram sob a capa, o máximo que podiam, deixando de fora das panturrilhas para baixo. Era melhor que nada.

Assim que chegaram na frente da porta Sirius colocou Peter no chão.

- Dá uma olhada por baixo, Wormtail. - James sussurrou antes de convocar um _lumus_.

Má idéia. Quando Peter tocou o focinho na porta veio o grito:

- Quem está aí? - Argus Filch vinha correndo na direção deles.

- Corre! - Remus gritou sem a menor necessidade. Todos já estavam correndo.

Peter escapuliu pelo chão e os três correram o mais coordenadamente que puderam sem sair de debaixo da capa. Assim que viraram a esquina James e Sirius se transformaram e saíram de baixo da capa, pois como animais corriam mais rápido. Remus tinha um ótimo preparo físico e conseguiu acompanhar o passo dos amigos, correndo sob a capa de invisibilidade.

Os quatro chegaram às portas do castelo ouvindo os gritos de Filch ao longe. Saíram desgovernados em direção à cabana de Hagrid e passaram por ela sem olhar para trás. Os quatro amigos correram para a Floresta Proibida em sua última travessura antes de serem gente grande.

**~ FIM ~

* * *

**

**¹- **Para quem não lembra, esse é o Hino de Hogwarts. :)

Beijos e **REVIEW**! ;D


	3. Unigenitu

**Disclaimer:** É tudo de J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas teorizo e me divirto com os personagens dela.  
Mais uma ficlet para o projeto **With a Little Help from My Friends**, do Fórum 6V. Espero que gostem.

**:unigenitu:**

Se fosse numa outra época, Sirius até diria que sua vida era _boa._ Ele era jovem, rico, bonito e tinha amigos que se preocupavam com ele, enfim, era uma pessoa _sortuda_. Pena que o mundo mágico estava em guerra, e ele não tinha como ignorar esse fato, pois a maior parte das pessoas que carregavam o seu sangue estava aliada ao inimigo.

Era noite do Valentine's Day, e ao invés dele sair para namorar ou alguma coisa assim, estava reunido com todos os outros na Sede da Ordem comentando como foram as últimas missões, os combates acirrados, as esperas desesperantes e a angústia de não saber quando ou onde o inimigo iria atacar da próxima vez. Com um gesto de sua mão Dumbledore fez o ambiente ficar em silêncio.

Ele relatou os últimos avanços da guerra, distribuiu novas missões e alertou os participantes da Ordem para ter cuidado com qualquer passo em falso ou informação importante. Não estavam num tempo para descuidos.

Depois de distribuídos os turnos entre as pessoas que estavam ali, cada um levantou para ir embora.

- Sirius. - Dumbledore o chamou suavemente.

- Sim?

- Quero conversar com você a sós. Os outros rapazes podem esperar na sala, não vamos demorar. - O ancião falou para James, Remus e Peter, que estavam em pé perto da porta.

Ao ouvirem a dispensa, os rapazes saíram e sentaram nos sofás que estavam na sala. James e Peter em um, Remus no outro que estava na frente, entre eles uma mesa de centro simples de madeira.

Dumbledore fechou a porta e virou-se para Sirius.

- Meu rapaz, tenho algo para te entregar. - Dizendo isso ele estendeu uma bolsa de veludo azul marinho para Sirius.

Se o semblante de Dumbledore não estivesse tão sério, Sirius ousaria pensar que aquela bolsa era um presente de dia dos namorados.

O rapaz abriu a bolsa e tirou de dentro um anel de prata finamente trabalhado. Na parte superior tinha o brasão dos Black, e ele o reconheceu por ser o anel que usara por muitos anos, desde a infância, o símbolo do herdeiro primogênito dos Black que, após sua partida, estava sendo usado por Regulus, que passou a ocupar o lugar de unigênito.

- Onde?... - Ele tentou formular a pergunta, mas algo seco e apertado apoderou-se de sua garganta.

- Na última batalha, num povoado muggle próximo a Londres. Ele está bem, nosso espião nas filas dos Comensais me disse que o dedo dele foi colocado de volta no lugar e que não houve nenhuma seqüela – Dumbledore falou suavemente.

Sirius olhou longamente para a jóia, sentindo um sabor amargo no fundo da garganta. Pigarreou duas vezes antes de falar roucamente:

- Obrigado, senhor.

Eles saíram da sala e o diretor foi embora.

Sirius caiu pesadamente do lado de Remus com um olhar perdido, em silêncio.

- O que houve, Padoot? - Peter perguntou.

Como se tivesse sido acordado de um sonho, Sirius piscou e olhou para o amigo que fizera a pergunta. Respirando profundamente, ele pegou o anel e colocou na mesa de centro, para todos verem. Não foi preciso dizer palavra alguma, todos entenderam imediatamente o significado daquela jóia ter parado nas mãos da Ordem. Era a confirmação de que Regulus se mantivera no caminho que fora escolhido para ele.

Remus passou um braço sobre os ombros de Sirius, puxando-o para um abraço.

Naquele momento Sirius pensou no pai dele. Orion Black poderia possuir todos os defeitos que um pai não deveria ter, mas um dia ele dissera algo que o jovem nunca esquecera.

Ele tinha sete anos, e estava brincando com Regulus na cozinha de casa. Do nada, numa manifestação de magia espontânea, Sirius fez um vaso cair na cabeça do irmão menor. O pequeno começou a chorar, e, para alívio dele, quem aparecera fora o pai e não o elfo, senão era certo que a mãe deles ficasse sabendo.

Então, agachando-se até alcançar a altura dos filhos, Orion falou:

- Vocês são irmãos e não devem machucar um ao outro. Vocês dois têm que ser os melhores amigos, porque por mais amigos que vocês tenham fora de casa, um irmão é para sempre. Lembrem sempre disso: um amigo pode deixar de ser amigo, um irmão nunca deixa de ser irmão.

Na hora Sirius riu. Anos depois, já em Hogwarts, ele entendera que aquela frase era uma das formas de manter os Black unidos como família, de manter a tradição. E hoje ele percebia que aquela fora a verdade mais pura e dolorosa que o pai dele jamais dissera.

Porque ele poderia ter seus amigos, poderia fazer parte de uma Ordem e seguir uma causa digna de orgulho, mas nenhuma dessas pessoas seria como seu irmão. Por mais que ele amasse-os como irmãos, nenhum deles tinha o mesmo vínculo que ele tinha com Regulus, o sangue que eles compartilhavam.

Então ele chorou.


End file.
